Saving Life
by Amanda Rich
Summary: AU - Cecilia and Ashley get into a car accident on the way home for a shopping trip. What happens to them? What happens to Chris and Ben who are their fiancé? How do they all meet Carlisle Cullen? After BD. Please Read and Review! Please&Thank You!
1. Part 1:Chapter 1:Chris

**Prologue – Cecilia's POV**

Ashley and I was coming home from an all day shopping trip of furniture, clothes, and other needed thing for moving out of our apartment to live our guys, who we are engaged to.

"Cecilia, I was thinking about the wedding," Ashley said.  
"What about the wedding?" I asked.  
"About? Can you please be my maid of honor?" Ashley said fast, but I got all of it.  
"Yes, I will be honor to be your maid of honor, but you have to do something in return."  
"What is it that you want in return?"  
"You could be my maid of honor at my wedding?" Cecilia said.  
"Sure," Ashley said.

"Watch out!" Ashley shouted.

Then it dawn on me that she said to watch where I was driving. Before I could stop or turn, we got hit by a passing car and that is all I remember before I lost consciousness.

**Please read the Author Note (AN) at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 1: After Accident (the guys find out & Dr. Cullen)  
Chris's POV**

I got home from work and went to see if Cecilia is here because she was going to be here tonight with Ashley and Ben.

"Cecilia! Are you here?" I asked, and I didn't hear an answer back, so that Ashley and Cecilia haven't came back from their shopping trip.

So I went to the kitchen to get a snack and the phone rang. Who would call at this time of day? I picked up the phone and answer it.

"Hello?" I said.  
"Hello is this Chris Feldman?" someone said on the other side of the conversion.  
"Yes this is Chris Feldman," I said.  
"This is Dr. Cullen at the hospital and are you Cecilia Smith's fiancé?" said Dr. Cullen.  
"Yes."  
"Cecilia and her friend Ashley got into a car accident on the way home and they are both fine but we would like you and or both of you and Ashley's fiancé to come down to the hospital and stay with them," Dr Cullen said.  
"Okay, I will be down there in 15 minutes. Is that okay?" I asked.  
"Yes that will be fine. I will see you soon," said Dr Cullen.  
"Good-bye," I said.  
"Good-bye," said Dr Cullen.

I hang up the phone, got my cell and keys, locked up the house, went to my car, opened the driver side, got in and started it up. I got my cell out of my pocket and called Ben Anderson, who is one of my good friend and also Ashley's fiancé.

"Hello?" said Ben. Good Ben answered.  
"Hey, Ben, it's Chris. How are you?"  
"Good. What's up, Chris? You sound worried," Ben said. He knows me so well.  
"Yes I am worried about Cecilia and Ashley," I said.  
"Why are you worried about them? Are they back from the shopping trip they took?" he said.  
"They are back but you probably won't guess where they are now?" I said.  
"Where? Are they okay? Are they hurt? Chris, tell, me, now?" he said now he is the worried one.  
"Dr Cullen called me a while ago and they are at the hospital, they got into a car accident."  
"When? Where? How?" Ben asked worried.  
"I don't know where and how but I do now about when," I said.  
"When, Chris, tell me, please, we are talking about my fiancée," Ben said.  
"We are also talking about mine also. Dr Cullen said when they were coming home from the shopping trip."  
"Oh man goodness. I hope Ashley is okay, she been quiet for the past day or two," Ben said.  
"Hey, do you need a ride to the hospital?" I asked.  
"Sure."  
"I will be at you place about in a minute or two," I said.  
"You are talking on the phone now with me and you are driving," Ben said worked up over me and our girls.  
"Yes I am on my cell and driving but I live 6 blocks away from you. Can you leave me alone about me and my talking and also my driving for once," I said.  
"Okay. I am just worry about you and your ways, and our girls. Okay. I will be off of your back now but when everything is fine I will be on your back about the calling and driving business. Okay," Ben said.  
"Fine, I am here," I said.  
"Huh?" Ben questioned.  
"I'm at your house."  
"Oh, that, okay, I will be out in a minute."  
"See you soon," I said.  
"See you soon, too," he said.

I shut my cell close and then I saw Ben locked his front door and came to the passenger door of my car. I unlocked the door and he came into the car. Then I drove off to the hospital to see how my and his fiancée are.

When we got to the hospital, I parked my car and we got out and we basically ran to the ER to find our girls.

Inside the hospital, I tried to find Dr Cullen to see were my girl was. She is my life now and how can she be here and how can she be so careless driving her favorite car. She is the most perfect person for me. She's careful, kind, caring person I know except for my mom but that doesn't matter now. All the matter is her, Cecilia Smith and eventually she would be Cecilia Feldman, my wife.

Finally I found the front desk and asked where Cecilia Smith is and Ashley Balk was.

They told us where to go. So we followed the directions and found the rooms that the doctors put them into. Ashley was in room 204 and Cecilia was in room 205. Ben went into Ashley's and I went into Cecilia's.

When I got into the room, she was unconscious and on the bed not moving. She looks hopeless and innocent. I went to her side and said to her,  
"Cecilia, please wake up or I am hopeless of having us together. Okay, I love you."

Cecilia stirred on the bed. I look at her and her eyes flutter a little. Then she was slowly awakened.  
"Cecilia, are you okay?" I asked.  
"Chris, where are we and why you look so worried?" Cecilia said.  
"Don't you remember anything?" I asked.  
"Well, I was driving my car and Ashley asked me to be her maid of honor and I said yes of course. Then I asked her to be mine and she said sure and watched out. Then I look out of the windshield and I saw a car coming towards my car fast and before I could turn or stop, the other car hit us and then I lost consciousness," Cecilia said and started to cried a little bit.  
"Cecilia what wrong? What's the matter?" I said.  
"How is Ashley? Is she okay? Is Ben with her? Can I go see her?" She cried now about how Ashley is doing.  
"Cecilia, I don't know what to say, I am not your doctor or hers, but I can say that Ben is with her right now," I said.  
"Chris, Thank you," Cecilia said, but I'm confuse.  
"Cecilia, why did you thank me and what have I done to get a thank you for?" I asked.  
"Chris, I'll thank you for being with me and staying by me side all the way through everything," Cecilia said.

Then there was a knock on the door and this good looking late twenty aged doctor came into the room.

"Hello, Cecilia and you must be Chris," said untitled doctor.  
"Yes, I am Chris and this is Cecilia. Who are you? I do know you are a doctor, but what is your name?" I asked.  
"Oh, I am Dr Cullen and I am the doctor for Ashley and Cecilia right now. So, I see that you are awake now. And how is your head?" Dr Cullen said. Oh this is the Dr Cullen that I talk on the phone earlier.  
"I feel fine but I do have a headache," said Cecilia.  
"That's normal feeling from the accident. Does anything else hurt?" Dr Cullen said.  
"No, but I'm still a little tired. How's Ashley and where is she?" Cecilia said worried about her best friend from childhood.  
"Ashley is fine and in the room next to you to your left. But I suggest that you should stay and rest and don't get up," said Dr Cullen.  
"When could I see Ashley and when could we go home?" Cecilia asks.  
"You can see her when you are rested a little longer. You can go home later this evening but we are not sure about when Ashley can go home, but I am sure of Ashley going to go home tomorrow evening."  
"Okay, and thanks for everything, Dr Cullen," Cecilia said.  
"Thank you, Dr Cullen," I said too because I wanted to thanks him for being here for my and Ben fiancée.  
"You both are very welcome. I'm now going check on your friend, Ashley," said Dr Cullen.  
"Please tell how she is when you come back, I don't like to worry about her, she been my best friend since childhood and still we're best friends now," Cecilia said.  
"I will. Get some rest, Cecilia. I will check up on you in the next hour," Dr Cullen said before he left the room.

"Hey Cecilia," I asked.  
"Yes," Cecilia said.  
"Have you noticed anything different about Ashley today?" I asked.  
"No, but she been shy and quiet this afternoon, is she okay?"  
"I don't know but Ben said that she been quiet for the past day or so."  
"Oh, but what are you talking about?"  
"I don't know but I need to Ashley or Ben or both before I can say anything to you."  
"Why, Chris?"  
"I have an idea but I just want to conform it with them first before I tell you what I am thinking. I will be back, Cecilia. Please get some more sleep and then we can possibly leave and go home." "Okay, I love you," I said, and then kiss her forehead.  
"I love you, too," Cecilia said before I left the room.

Why would Ashley be quiet and Cecilia doesn't know anything about this? Maybe Cecilia hasn't look for anything that is different about her and how come I am the only one thinking about this, why Ben hasn't thought about this all ready.

I knocked on the door to the left of Cecilia's room and Ben came out.  
"Chris, how's Cecilia? Ashley been asking about her and Dr Cullen is trying to answers her questions but she isn't taking his answers. Why is Ashley being this way? She hasn't been this way before," Ben said.  
"Ben, Cecilia is fine and well but how is Ashley? Cecilia has been also asking about her, too. But Ben do you think that Ashley could be possibly pregnant?" I asked.  
"Yes, Chris but Ashley has been up and down since the engagement. I don't know what to do to make her realizes the changes she been having has affected us all. How is Cecilia? Is her moods up and down lately?" Ben asked.  
"Cecilia been pretty happy but I know that she is sad now because of what happen this evening. I know that Cecilia is not pregnant. Why are you asking me about her?" I asked.  
"I don't know but I trying to compare Ashley to Cecilia but it doesn't help me at all."  
"Ben don't try to fix what happen all ready and please tell me that she is or isn't pregnant."  
"Dr Cullen has taken a couple of test on her but they haven't said anything about the test to her or me, so I know that she can possible be pregnant, I can't word things correctly," Ben said and then the door to Ashley room open and Dr Cullen came out.

"Dr Cullen, is Ashley she pregnant or not?" I said trying to figure things out.  
"Ben, Chris, Ashley's pregnant but she could possibly lose the baby if she has to must stress but I know you both look after her so she doesn't, so Ben you need to Ashley healthy and stress free as possible but don't stress out on her and Cecilia. They both need you guy's support in their lives after what happen today. They both need to take things slow as possible for about two weeks. If anything happens call me and I'll tried to help out as much as I can. They both love you guys very much and I hope both of you take care of them as much as I ask of you. I will check on them in a little while so I will see you both then," Dr Cullen said.

"Wow, I didn't think my thought was correct at all but I was correct for once," I said.  
"So, I will have a son or daughter in a couple of months. Does Ashley know about this? I hope so," Ben said before I intervene.  
"Stop, worrying about this Ben, try to think about the positive out of this. How can you help Ashley in this situation? How can you help her not stress much and take care of herself and the baby?" I said.  
"Chris, thank you, I needed that. Do you want to talk to Ashley? I do and if you want to come you can," Ben asked.  
"Sure," I said.  
"She might be asleep when get in the room."  
"Cecilia should be asleep when I get in her room, but I can be wrong about that."  
After I said that we went into Ashley's room.

Ashley was like Cecilia when got into the room but she was awake and staring at the wall across from her.  
"Ashley, what is wrong. You're staring into space," Ben said.  
"Nothing wrong, but I would like to know where you were just a few minutes ago?" Ashley said.  
"We were in the hall way outside of your room," Ben answered.  
"Who are we?" Ashley said.  
"Hello Ashley, how are you?" I asked.  
"Chris, hello, and I fine," Ashley said.  
"Ashley, honey, please just listen and understand, you're pregnant," Ben said and Ashley seems to be surprised about that info.  
"How? When? Who is the father?" Ashley asked, looking shocked by the information.  
"You know how, when, and who is the father," Ben said.  
"No, I don't. I'm clueless today," Ashley said.  
"Ashley, you know that Ben is the father of that baby," I said to her to help the situation.  
"Chris, please tell me the truth. How is my best friend?" Ashley asked.  
"Cecilia is fine and she just tired and has a headache. That is about it."  
"Thank you, Chris, and I'm so sorry, Ben for not believing you in the first place. I'm pregnant aren't I?" Ashley asked.  
"Yes, Dr Cullen said that and we both thought that you were before talking to him," Ben said.  
They started having a conversation about something and I thought it will be nice to see Cecilia again now.

"Hey, I going to see if Cecilia awake and wants to talk, but I am assuming again but I think Dr Cullen wants you to stay the night here, but I might be wrong again. I will see you soon," I said.  
"See you soon, and thank you Chris for everything you did today for me and Ben. Thank you," Ashley said.  
"Thank you and see you soon, Chris," said Ben.  
"You are both welcome," I said before leaving.

I went into Cecilia's room and found that she fell asleep awhile ago. So I went back into Ashley's room to tell them I will be back with food because we all haven't eaten dinner yet.

I got into my car and drove to the nearest Dairy Queen because I know what we will have order I got us our food. Then I got into my car and drove back to the hospital to give them the food I just bought a few minutes ago.

I got just in time to see Cecilia waking up from her sleep.  
"Hey, how was your sleep?" I ask.  
"Good, I am still tired and have a headache," Cecilia said.  
"That isn't what I wanted to hear but that's okay. I have good and bad news, what do you want to hear first?"  
"I really don't care."  
"I thought you care about everything?"  
"I do, but I don't care what news I hear first, because I know now that I won't be going home tonight probably."  
"Cecilia, here have this. It might make you feel better." I gave her a chicken tenders with ranch dressing on the side so she can dip the chicken in it. That is how she likes them.  
"Thanks, Chris; I needed food for more energy to help me get back on my own two feet soon. So about that news you wanted to tell me."  
"Okay, Cecilia, please understand that what I am telling you and not overreact."  
"What do you mean overreact?"  
"Overreact to what I'm going to tell you."  
"Okay."  
"So I got a call from Dr Cullen, telling me that you and Ashley got into a car accident. After the call ended I went and got into my car and call Ben about what happen. Ben told me how Ashley been a little different the past day or so. I changed the subject and asked him if he needed a ride and he accepted the offer, but then he realized that I was talking on the phone, and driving at the same time, so I told to bug off of me for once and he did. Then we drove here and went to find you both. So when I was talking to you earlier I thought about what Ben said about Ashley not being herself and thought that maybe Ashley's pregnant. Then I went to see how Ashley is doing but Ben came out of the room and I told him what I thought and he said that he thought that too. So when Dr Cullen came out of the room, I asked him about Ashley. He said that she is and that Ashley can't have much stress or she might loses the baby. Dr Cullen also said that you both have to take things slow for about two weeks."  
"Wow that is a lot of things to think about. Ashley's pregnant and engaged. Why do me and Ashley have to take thing slow, I know why about Ashley, why me?"  
"Cecilia, I don't know why Dr Cullen said that but what happen today was scary, don't you think so too?"  
"Yeah, but I don't need someone to take things slow for my sake."  
"Cecilia, please don't do this to me. You know that stress isn't good for the body anyway."  
"Why? Me?"  
"I don't know."  
Then there was a knock on the door and came Dr Cullen.  
"Cecilia, how do you feel," Dr Cullen asked.  
"Sad, angry and why do you think I won't be fine in a week, why I have to take things slow for two weeks. Why?" Cecilia said getting worked up.  
"Cecilia, calm down or you will have to stay here longer than your friend," Dr Cullen said.  
"What?" Cecilia asked.  
"Calm down, don't get over worked up or you will have to stay here longer than you want to," Dr Cullen said.  
"Why do you think I can calm down in this situation, thank you Dr Cullen for everything but I think two weeks is way more than needed," Cecilia said.  
"Chris, can you please go tell Ashley and Ben that I will be in there soon while I talk to Cecilia," said Dr Cullen.  
"Sure." Then I kiss her forehead again and whisper,  
"Cecilia, calm down and please think about Ashley and how much you influence her. Tell Dr Cullen how you really feel not how angry about what he said. Please Cecilia, for me. I love you too much to lose you," I said and left the room.

I went into Ashley's room and saw that Ashley and Ben in a deep conversation about something.  
"Hey, how are you doing, Ashley?" I said.  
"Good, but you're Chris and not Dr Cullen. You don't need to check on me, like he does," Ashley said.  
"Well, Dr Cullen did stay that he will be coming over soon," I said and I saw Ashley getting worried about something.  
"Ashley, stop doing that, we all are here for you and we all know that you are healthy and fine. What is worrying about this time?" Ben said.  
"I'm worried about the baby and I know that I am fine but you don't how the baby is," Ashley said.  
"Stop worrying about that, you are and your baby is fine, I am sure of it," I said and then there was a knock on the door and came in Dr. Cullen.  
"Hello, Chris, Ashley and Ben," said Dr Cullen.  
"Hello, Dr Cullen," we said back to him.  
"Ashley, how are you feeling? Please give me an honest answer," Dr Cullen said.  
"I feel fine, but I am worried about the baby more than me right now," Ashley said.  
"That is okay and perfectly normal that your worry more about the baby you're carrying than yourself, but I'm more concern about you Ashley not really the baby now," said Dr Cullen.  
"But, why are you more concern about me than my baby?" Ashley asked.  
"I concerned because if you have too much stress you could possibly lose the baby," said Dr Cullen.  
"So, why can't I have too much stress?" Ashley questioned.  
"Now, you are stressed about the situation, but that is why we want you to stay overnight here so that I can keep an eye out for your stress level and to keep it down," Dr Cullen said.  
"Can I see Cecilia soon," Ashley asked Dr Cullen.  
"Well that depends on how Cecilia feels but right now she isn't going anywhere because she is asleep," Dr Cullen said.  
"I will see you later, Ashley and Ben. Thanks Dr Cullen for everything you've done for us," I said that before I left the room.

After I left the room my cell phone rang. So, I looked at who was calling and found out it was Emily Bee. Emily Bee has been friends with us since 6th grade. So I answer my phone.

"Hello, Em. How are you?" I said.  
"I was fine before I heard about an accident about two girls that sound just like Cecilia and Ashley, who are my friends. Please tell me that you're not at the hospital, now," Emily said worry.  
"Well, do you want the truth, or not?" I asked.  
"Yes, I want the truth from you. Why wouldn't I?"  
"Well, then. I am in the hospital with Cecilia, Ashley and Ben."  
"How are they?"  
"Cecilia is fine and sleeping now. Ben is worried about Ashley, but is cooping. I am fine."  
"What how's Ashley? You didn't say anything about her."  
"Ashley is good."  
"When do you think they will release them?"  
"The doctors will probably make them stay the night."  
"Are you going home or staying there?"  
"Probably will be staying here then, leaving Cecilia here. I might have to leave and go home to get a change of clothes for Ashley, Ben, Cecilia and me."  
"Hey, Chris, I could do that for you guys."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yeah, then I would have a reason to go to the hospital to see you guys."  
"Okay, but be careful please and don't go pounce on them went you get here. Please?"  
"Why would I?"  
"You would because you're now excited, hyper to see them."  
"Yes but isn't that okay?"  
"Fine, whatever you do, you must be calm."  
"I will, and also going to be there in 30 minutes top."  
"Thanks Emily."  
"You're welcome, Chris."  
"See you then."  
"See you then, too," she said and then I close my phone.

As I was about to open the door to Cecilia's room, Dr Cullen came out of Ashley's room.  
"Dr Cullen, can I ask you a question?" I asked.  
"Sure, go ahead," he said.  
"Well, you know that Cecilia wants to talk to Ashley and the same goes for Ashley. So, I was wondering if she can go to Ashley's room for an hour with my help of course. Can I?" I asked.  
"Cecilia can go in there but if her balance is off anyway then I want you to carry her in the room, I know that is strange for me to say but I would like them to but healthy and stress free before they both go home. I am assuming that you only drove here?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"I will check on them before I go home, and give Dr Brown the information on them."  
"Okay, thank you Dr Cullen."  
"You're welcome, Chris."  
Then he went off into a different direction than me. I went into Cecilia's room to talk to her about a whole lot of things.

When I got into her room, she was awake and staring into space. After I sat down, she figures that I was in the room now.

**This week I will post another Chapter. I hope this chapter doesn't have a lot of drama, but in the future there will be more drama very harder drama.**

**The next Chapter will be in Cecilia's POV, which is the same POV of the prologue.**

**Reviews will help me write faster, but I would like about 3 reviews for each chapter I post, if I get more than that I will be very grateful of them.**


	2. Part 1:Chapter 2:Cecilia

_**okay here's Chapter 2**_

**Chapter 2**

**Cecilia's POV**

When I woke up from my second nap, I was so much more happy, calm, and energetic. There was a little bit of the headache still but it wasn't as bad as it was the first time I woke up after the accident.

Over about an hour ago, my best friend and I got into a car accident and then found out she is pregnant with her first child.

Before I knew it, Chris, my loving fiancé came into the room.

"Hey, you're up. How are you feeling?" Chris asked like a doctor. He would be a good one, too.

"I feel great and I still have a little bit of the headache left, but I'll manage," I said.

"So, how do you feel about seeing Ashley and Ben?"

"Wait, what?" I asked and froze by shock from the question he asked.

"When do you want to talk to Ashley and Ben?"

"So, I can get up and walk now?"

"Yes, Dr Cullen aid yes you can but if your balance is off I will have to help out."

"Okay, how is Ashley, is she have showing yet?"

"I don't know. I haven't touched her."

"Why? You couldn't just leave her room with a hug."

"Yes, I could. Ashley and Ben were in a deep conversation about something and I wasn't going to interrupt them by giving a hug to Ashley."

"Words are good, but actions are better."

"I think you got that backwards."

"Oh, whatever, you know what I meant."

"Maybe this accident did more than we thought."

"Okay, but I want to go see my best friend, Ashley and your best friend, who I think is Ben, right?"

"Okay, and you're right about Ben being my best friend, but you are too. I love you too much to not be best friends."

"I love you too, yeah. Can we go now? Please!"

"Okay," Chris said and helped me down for the hospital bed.

I got onto the floor all right but my balance was off slightly. Chris caught me before I fell.

"Thank you, Chris; I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would find a way, but that doesn't matter. Now, what matters is getting you walking and into the room next door to see our friends," Chris said as he was helping me back onto my feet.

When we started walking, my legs were little shaky, but not as much that I would fall. Also, Chris had a pretty good hold on me so I would stay upright.

After a few step out the door of the room that the doctors put me in, my legs were stable again and before we got to Ashley's room, I was getting lightheaded, so I lean my head on Chris's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Chris said as he looked at me.

"I'm just a little lightheaded," I said to him the truth.

"Do you want me to carry you the rest of the way? I don't mind."

"No, I'm fine to keep on going."

"Please tell me if you feel worst."

"Okay."

_**please review if you think I of ideas tell me please. thank you for all the reviews I have received **_

_**love Amanda**_


	3. Part 1:Chapter 3:Ashley

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga or its characters, they are Stephenie Meyers work. I only own my Midnight Teen Club's characters, which will be in an AN at the bottom of this chapter of SL, which is Saving Life. **

**Chapter 3**

**Ashley's POV**

Ben was talking to someone on his cell. I assuming one of the guys, (Lindsey, Kyle, Emily, Calvin), or somebody I don't know. Maybe it's someone from work, because we all work, now. (Chris, Cecilia, Emily, Calvin, Lindsey, Kyle, Ben and I work now but we all still are going to UW as well.)

I can't believe what happen to me today. Cecilia and I when shopping to get things for moving into our guys' houses this weekend, which is in two days from now. How can we move into our new homes this weekend, when we are (or at least me) should be resting and taking things easy? Well I know something was different about myself for about a couple of days and now I know why because I am pregnant with Ben and my first child and that's probably why Dr. Cullen wants me to take things slowly this week and next week, also. I hope Dr. Cullen would let me see my best friend soon because I am getting bored and tired of talking to Ben and Chris only, but sometimes Dr. Cullen with his checking up on me. I really can't get bored with Ben because we always have something to talk about. The silence times are comfortable for me and Ben because we have been together for a long time.

I didn't notice that Ben was off of his phone and coming back to sit right next to me.

"Ben?" I ask as he took his seat next to me.

"Yes, Ashley?" Ben said.

"Who were you taking to?" I ask.

"Well, your brother Ben."

"Okay, why did he call?"

"He was wondering if you needed help moving in this weekend."

"And what did you say back to him?"

"I said, 'Yeah we do now, if you want to come up here.' Ben wants to come here Saturday and help out with Kelsey."

"But we really don't need their help because Chris and Cecilia will be helping out us."

"Yeah, but you know that he want to come to check if everything okay with us and see you."

"Yeah, Kelsey is coming too."

"I think so, but Ben wasn't specific enough on the phone."

Then we were quiet for awhile, and then we heard arguing outside of the room.

"Ben, can you find out what the arguing is all about? And who is it? Please," I pleaded.

"Sure," Ben said and got up from his seat next to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," Ben said, then open the door and revealed…

_**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to post this chapter for a while now but I didn't have the time to type it until now. I want to thank you for all the 11 reviews that I have gotten this story so far, I want that number to increase 3 to 5 this chapter. Thank you for reading my story, Saving Life.**_

_**Love ~Little Debbie Snack Cakes**_

_**That is my nick name from a close friend of mine**_


	4. Author's Note

Hello everybody,

I am sorry if you want this to be a chapter of the story, but this is an author note for all of my stories except my newest story, Previews for Stories. This story/crossover will be where I post previews and other ideas for any stories that I am writing. Also please follow this one if you follow others of my work. Please read! Moonless Nights, Midnight Teen Club, Saving Life, Claire Big Date, and others future chapters are going to be posted in this story. I have two chapters posted on this story, one chapter is on Cecilia and Zoey's Farm Adventures and the other chapter is a future chapter of Saving Life. If I don't get any reviews on the chapters then I will not post that chapter in the story that it is from. So it is you decision to make, if you want me to post the chapter in the story that is named in the chapter, then please review. I am going on reviews and how many of them. Please understand that I will be redoing some of my other stories too and they will be reposted.

Thanks for listen/reading my author's note.

Love Amanda Rich aka Little Debbie Snack Cakes


End file.
